Happy New Yearz!
by SinTheShadowThief
Summary: Happy New Years! Enjoy a very short New Years special of IZ...enjoy!


Si: (Smiles and hugs Jason close) _Happy New Years everyone.._

Fred:(Grins brightly while blowing through a noise maker) **Happy New Year to everyone!**

Jason:(Nods with a smile) Yea, Happy New Year!

All together:_ Now_ **enjoy** this sh_or_**t!**

* * *

They sat down on one of the couches in the living room, watching the TV as the ball drop slowly down the pole as all started counting. Zim let out a sigh as he watches it with Dib and the others.

Si leans close and hugs Jason to his side, Fred next to Kayden with a bright grin, Caleb with Winter, a younger sister of an older brother who owns a big company and very protective of his younger siblings. She is sweet and slight younger than Caleb with snow white hair and icy blue eyes as they snuggle close to one another. Tak and Gaz sat equally next to each other while Tak watches the ball drop as people while Gaz played her game. For some reason, those two got along quite well which was bad for everyone else. You could consider them as best friends but it would describe like that, they were allies and allies have benefits which is Taks weapons while Gaz gives away the information about Earth.

7..

The countdown begins to get louder as the ball gets closer to the bottom as they huddled close to each other while the ball slowly drops. Zim sat irritated as he watches. _Why don't the ball just drop faster like any other heavy object?!_ He thought. He did asked that question and Dib answered that for him.

6..

Dib says the ball drops according to the time of the clock which is by seconds. Zim let out a huff as he continues to stare at the ball descending which made Dib smile down at him before returning his attention on the screen.

5..!

The time has come and everyone leans forward, mostly Fred, in their seats. Gaz ignored everything while playing her game. Why she came here, she has no idea but at least they keep her busy when she's bored.

4..!

They watched while Caleb smiles as Winter clutches onto his shoulder, Kayden smiles softly as Fred bounces in his seat.

_3!_

Dib brought Zim close which made the alien to glance up at the human before return it back to the TV.

_2!_!

All, except Gaz and Tak, stared with giddiness and excitement as the ball finally reaches the bottom but then something finally occurred Zim.

**_1!_**

_Where's GIR?_ Zim thought in wonder then the large numbers of the new year lit up bright and everyone let out a shout and joyful glee.

"**_HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!_**" Everyone shouted while Fred hugged everyone, including Gaz and Tak, Tak just lifted a shoulder to let him hug her while Gaz just growled a low warning but she likes it, she just won't admit it. Everyone blows and twirl their noise makers while they hugs each other and Caleb blushed faintly and kissed Winter on the lips who gave a small squeak of surprise before melting completely into it before pulling away with a slight flush on her pale yet fair cheeks. Si smiles slyly and kissed Jason on the lips as well which made Jason blinked and make a noise of shock before kissing back. They took longer than Caleb and Winter before pulling away, flushing brightly. When Fred was done giving hugs to everyone, Kayden caught him by the waist and brought him close before settling his lips onto Fred's. Fred's eyes widen before he went limp in Kayden's arms then clung into Kayden's clothing with a light hum. Then Kayden released Fred's lips before smiling, if a bit slyly and smugly, down at a blushing Fred.

Dib looks down at Zim who looks back before they felt like they were being pulled in and when they were centimeters away from their lips brushing, a loud crashing sound startled them all and make them turn to the silver tin SIR Unit with sparklers, noise makers in his claws and New Years hats and beads about him. It grinned brightly and let a shriek, "**_HAPPIE NEW YEARZZZZ!_**" Then runs around while giggling away. All shook their heads with a small smiling gracing on their lips. Dib laughed at the scene before gazing down at the annoyed Zim then place a firm hand behind the alien's head and brought their lips together. Zim gave out a muffled shout before going still against those pink lips. After a minute it seemed, Dib let go of Zim's green ones and gaze into those large pupil less magenta eyes that's half lidded from the kiss. Zim stared back into bright amber that shimmered into gold of what the human had done.

"Happy New Year, alien scum...," Dib said softly with a smile. Zim smirked back with still half lidded eyes.

"You as well, Dib-thing but I promise you, I won't make it any easier for you..," Zim said slyly and Dib let out a soft chuckle and smirks back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Dib replied back before returning his lip onto Zim's once again.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR! I HOPE YOUR NEW YEAR IS BETTER THAN THE LAST...


End file.
